Halloween Fun
by tmntyyh
Summary: FinnStork fluff. Finn's determined to go trickortreating. The problem is: he's stuck on the Condor, which is currently in the air. But Finn's determined, if nothing else. And he's going to be getting treats or dishing out tricks before the night's over.


Title: Halloween Fun

Disclaimer: Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I owned this...I'd be corrupting the minds of little kids...granted, I do that already, but I'd do it through tv this time...it'd be fun!

Summary: FinnStork fluff. Finn's determined to go trick-or-treating. The problem is: he's stuck on the Condor, which is currently in the air. But Finn's determined, if nothing else. And he's going to be getting treats or dishing out tricks before the night's over.

Warnings: Not much...ya'll should be able to guess by now. If not, ya're in for a big surprise.

* * *

Finn groaned before slamming his head into the table. "PLEASE?!" he begged with his friends, who were trying not to look at the desperate blonde. 

"Sorry, Finn, but we aren't going to go land _the Condor_ just so you can go trick-or-treating tonight," Aerrow said, finding the sharpshooter's reaction to be strangely entertaining.

"Come on!" he pleaded, looking pitifully at the redhead and Piper. "It's Halloween! HALLOWEEN!!! It's the _best _time to get candy from strangers!"

"Finn, do you _know _how bad that sounded?!" Piper asked, looking at the blonde as if he had just sprouted two heads.

"Don't change the topic..." Finn growled, on the edge of having a meltdown. "Aerrow! You know you want to get all dressed up and go trick-or-treating! So does Junko...maybe Radarr and Piper. We can even drag Stork along!"

"Oh no!" the green merb said, whipping around, and taking his eyes off of the sky in front of him, to look at the blonde, who was grinning widely. "I'm not going anywhere! Who _knows _what's _in _that candy?! ...Let alone what _other people _will put in it!"

"What do you mean, Stork?" Junko asked, feeling a sense of foreboding when the pilot began to talk about the candy, which was a part that he could not wait for.

"Razor blades _hidden _in candy bars...popcorn balls _laced _with _arsenic_...battery acid _poured _into-"

"We get it, Stork!" Piper said, wincing at the thought of biting into a razor blade.

"But, come on, guys!" Finn pleaded, as if he did not even hear Stork talk about the horrors of sweets. "It's HALLOWEEN! It's a sacred day!"

"It is not!" Piper countered.

"Is too! You've just never fully enjoyed the...joys of Halloween!"

"All right, all right, everyone," Aerrow said, ending the argument that was sure to end in a physical fight. "Finn, we aren't making a complete U-turn so you can trick-or-treat, Halloween or not." The blonde groaned before stomping off to his room.

After an hour of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a devilish grin spread across his face. "Well, Aerrow said I couldn't go trick-or-treating _outside _of _the Condor_, but never said anything about doing in here!" Finn muttered to himself. Suddenly, he jumped out from his bed, running to his closet. "Oh, yeah!" he said as he came across his costume, grinning madly.

Finn was still grinning as he slipped out of his room, the dull light in the hallways illuminating the darkened hallways, casting an eerie glow. His grin widened as he slowly creeped down the desolate hallways, making sure not to make a sound as he moved. The first room he reached was Piper's.

Holding a jack-o-lantern bag in his left hand, Finn loudly knocked on her door, making sure than she would hear him. His grin took on an evil appearance when he heard her growl before storming to the door. As soon as her door opened, the blonde nearly shouted, "Trick or treat!"

Almost instantly, Piper jumped back, letting out a high-pitched scream. "What is wrong with you, Finn?!" she screeched, smacking his arm as she glared at him.

"Trick or treat, Piper!" the blonde said happily, waving his bag in front of her eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes before slamming her door in his face.

"I'm not playing your little game, Finn!"

"It's not a game!"

Suddenly, Aerrow and Radarr came running into the room. "I heard screaming! What's-" the redhead stopped, looking carefully at Finn. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going trick-or-treating," the blonde said happily. "Even though _Piper _won't give me any candy!"

"Finn...just _what _are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a were-Finn!"

"A were-Finn?"

"Yeah, Part werewolf, part Finn!"

"Whole dork!" Piper shouted from behind her door, having heard their conversation.

"I resent that!" Finn snapped back, turning to glare at her door, where he could hear her laughter. "Anyways... Aerrow, trick or treat?"

"Well, knowing you, Finn, I'd have to say treat...wait right here, I'll get you something." The blonde smiled brightly as he watched Aerrow walk away. Quickly enough, the redhead returned with a handful of chocolate covered sweets. Dropping them into the were-Finn's bag, Aerrow walked away, saying, "Happy Halloween, Finn!"

"Yup!" Finn said before sprinting out of the hallway, heading to his next trick-or-treating victim. He was able to get a few treats from Junko, though, he would not _exactly _call them treats, especially by the way that they still squirmed in the bag.

Grinning as Finn looked into the bag, he headed to the place where he could find the last member of the team for his last stop of trick-or-treating. He felt _the Condor _stop, and knew that Stork was retiring for the night. Turning around completely, the fur-covered blonde walked over to the merb's room, while mentally planning how he could make it in time for Piper's trick, which was already carefully in place.

Still grinning, and anticipating Stork's reaction, the blonde gently knocked on his door, not wanting to scare the merb to death. He heard a fumbling from inside the room, knowing that it was his jittery friend. The door slowly opened, and Finn shouted, "Trick or treat!"

The pilot jumped back instantly, his hand clutching at his chest as he stared widely at the blonde. "W-what's wrong with you?!" the merb hissed, carefully looking Finn over. The blonde was grinning happily at the shaken pilot. "A-and what _are _you?!"

"A were-Finn!"

"...A were-Finn...sure."

"Come on, Stork," Finn said, bouncing on the heels of his "paws" slightly, his tail swishing from side to side. "Trick or treat!"

Suspiciously, the merb peered out into the hallway before looking at the blonde. He pressed a soft kiss against Finn's lips. As soon as it began, it seemed to end, leaving the blonde standing there, stunned at the pilot's daring move.

"I choose treat," Stork said, smiling meekly at Finn before gently closing his door, leaving the were-Finn standing in the hallway. Suddenly, the blonde smiled widely before knocking on the merb's door again.

"Stork! Open up! ...Man, you can't just leave me with such a small treat! Come on, Stork! You know I can't have _just _a taste! ...Open up!"

* * *

End. So, what'd ya'll think? An', yeah, I _do_ know that Halloween ain't 'til Wednesday...sadly...-_grins_-but I couldn't wait...'m impatient that way. 

'M thinkin' 'bout writin' a smutty endin'...which would prob'ly go up on Halloween (not as chapter 2 ta this, mind ya)...as a side to this...should I?


End file.
